Nezumi's New Friend
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Nezumi's fate could have been avoided if he had a sassy gay friend. Implied NezuShi. Oneshot. Crackfic.


AN: I am convinced that all Nezumi needed in the series was a Sassy Gay Friend. So I gave him one. This was therapeutic to write._  
_

* * *

_Meet Nezumi, from Asano Atsuko's No.6. He is about to try to save his roommate's best friend by sneaking into the Correctional Facility, without telling him what's going on, thus dooming himself to a life of Tsundere feels. This fate could have been avoided if he had a sassy gay friend._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Safu was taken away by the Security Bureau. Help. –K"_

What would he do with this note? If he showed it to Shion, the airhead would certainly run off to No.6 immediately to save his friend. He wouldn't stand a chance.

'_I can't bear to lose him. I have to keep this a secret from him.'_

Nezumi folded the note, and moved to put it in his jacket pocket, before a voice interrupted him.

"What, what, what are you doing?"

Nezumi whipped around to see a tall man in a pink scarf standing next to him. Immediately, his hand moves to the hidden knife in his jacket, and he shifted into a more defensive pose.

"Excuse me?" He snarled at the intruder.

"Oh please, stop that, I'm not trying to hurt you yet, okay? You're like 16, I'm a homosexual, not a pedophile," the stranger insisted. "But you, Nezumi, you need to stop and think about the choices you're making here."

"How did you – "

"Do you really think that not telling Shion about this will protect him? Really? He's gonna find out sooner or later, and then he's gonna try to leave without even telling you because he wouldn't want to drag you into this. I mean, I want you two to kiss as much as anyone else, but this is not the way to start a healthy relationship, homosexual or otherwise."

"And you expect me to tell him, and let him run off now? I'm not going to let him risk his life like that!"

"And that is why you talk to him, okay? The guy is head over heels in love with you, okay? He'll want to run off and save his best friend, but if you talk to him he'll listen to you. Talking it out is how you are _supposed_ to deal with relationships, not that you would know, Mr. I-am-an-angsty-recluse."

"Relationships with other people only tie you down. They're dangerous."

"Yeah, it's too late for that, buddy. You guys are basically soulmates, okay? And now you want to protect him, which is all well and good, but you need to try to understand his character a little better. I mean he's already basically confessed his love for you, what more do you want?"

"I don't want anything from him! I'm repaying a debt, that's all."

"Really now? Stop lying to yourself, it is not helping anyone. See a therapist, because you have some serious emotional issues, and you really ought to have those worked out. You and I both know that you aren't going to ever repay that debt, because spending more time with him will just add on to it. And honestly you're stuck together. So just get over the past and your little issue with people, and accept that you are, in fact, human, and you're also head-over-heels in love with the guy. It will save you both from a lot of pain in the future."

"And how, exactly, do you suggest I go about this?"

"Well first you can start by admitting how attracted you are to each other. Seriously I have never seen two gayer 16-year-olds in my life, and _I'm_ the gayest person I know. And then you can take a leaf out of Shion's book and learn how to _talk_ about your feelings. And then when you guys do end up going to save his friend, you will understand each other more, and you won't be so compelled to leave after you two go through hell together."

The man turned to leave, but stopped, seeming to remember something important.

"Oh, and one more thing. You really should try to stop focusing so much on No.6, okay? The government is shitty, that's for sure, but that can be changed. Don't direct your hate towards innocent bystanders, because it's not a whole lot better than what they did."

Nezumi said nothing, staring at the man, and mulling over his words for a moment.

"I… guess you're right. I'll try it, okay?"

"Good for you! You tsundere bitch. Now come on, let's go find Shion and talk to him about this whole fiasco before he finds the girl's fabulous coat in the market."

"…. Fine."


End file.
